Numerous games have been provided which utilize one transparent element disposed over an underlying game board. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,285,520, 4,509,759, 4,577,869, and 4,619,457. Other apparatus have been provided utilizing a background card and a transparent overlay. In this regard, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,402,694 and 3,603,592. None of these arrangements, however, have specifically addressed the need for a promotional game which is particularly adapted for use in connection with the sale of packaged food products. Special problems exist when a game card is to be placed in a package containing food wherein the card will come in contact with the food product. It is essential that the printing on the card be protected from contact with oils or other liquids which may emanate from the food product. The United States Food and Drug Administration allows only a small number of vegetable-based inks to be used in materials that are in direct contact with food. In addition to protecting the printing ink on the game card, the food product must also be protected from ink or odor contamination coming from the game card. None of the prior art game arrangements have considered or addressed this problem.